new year
by anniee17
Summary: la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa ha llegado y nuestra castaña conoce el amor pero desconoce su identidad, y cuando se da cuenta de quien se trata, el la odia, sobresaldra el amor entre ellos...


**NEW YEAR**

Bien estoy aquí en la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa LKH, iniciales de la familia Li, Kinomoto y Hiragizawa, cabe decir que siendo mi familia una de las inversionistas odiaba tanto venir a estos eventos y solo asistí ya que mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji contraerá nupcias con Eriol Hiragizawa uno de los dueños de LKH; oh pero que modales los míos no me he presentado soy Sakura Kinomoto hermana de Touya Kinomoto otro duelo de LKH…. Yaparte de ser la hermanita pequeña de 23 años soy jefa del departamento de arte y publicidad del sector norte de la compañía, cabe decir que nunca salgo de la oficina y nunca es requerida mi presencia en esas juntas de inversionistas, de lo cual estoy sumamente agradecida a mi hermano, ya que no soy buena hablando ni interactuando con la gente.

Bueno volviendo a la fiesta vine obligadamente y como es un evento de máscaras, no reconocía a mi prima por ningún lado busque hasta el cansancio, pero debido al atuendo que porto gracias a ella también es difícil encontrarla, verán traigo un vestido negro con destellos dorados estilo Siglo XIV con una máscara igual, mi cabello en rizos suelto con una corona dorada al tono… y cabe decir unos tacones inmensos, ya que como mi estatura no me ayudaba, y ahí me tienen buscándola por todas partes hasta que algo impidió mi paso… o alguien…

Cabe decir que la escena no me agrado del todo ya que a ese hombre le derrame su vino en su costoso traje y veía su furia así como sus puños cerrados, sabía que no me libraría de alguna escenita ni del escándalo en mi departamento así como la represarías de mi hermano de como trato al personal, pero era imposible evitar mi torpeza la cual herede de mi madre….

—Dis.. Discúlpeme, yo… es que…— diablos mi nerviosismo salía a flote y el solo con sus ojos ámbares llenos de furia— discúlpeme Sr, he estado buscando a alguien toda la noche y se que no es excusa pero permítame ayudarlo– dije de pronto, el solo me miro con confusión y de pronto sonrió, de una forma divertida— ¿ y cómo propone ayudarme Srta.?— dijo con un poco de atrevimiento— Bueno quizá podría conseguirle otro traje si así lo desea— el volvió a reír pero ahora a carcajadas— y dígame donde encontraría un traje a estas horas de la noche— dijo un poco más divertido— eso no sería problema— dije con seguridad, el solo dejo de reír y puso una mirada con intriga — está bien , Srta., permitiré que me ayude en eso— dijo y solo asentí y llame a la mansión Kinomoto, al principio se extrañaron que pidiese un traje pero cuando explique de inmediato apareció en la fiesta… tome la mano del sujeto y lo adentre a mi oficina, se vería un poco extraño eso, pero como seguíamos con los antifaces podría ahorrarme todo la escena tan bochornosa.

Aguarde dentro de mi oficina y cuando salió vi de pronto que el traje le quedaba a la medida junto con una camisa verde, era realmente guapo, me sonroje por tal escena y el solo me miro y — creo que tiene muy buen gusto Srta. — Sonrió— oh, en realidad no es mi buen gusto, simplemente pedí un favor a un amigo— el me miro a continuación con un rostro confuso — gracias, Srta, entonces ese amigo debe quererla mucho— dijo con intriga y yo solo sonreí— demasiado diría yo, podría decir que hasta sus celos son en otro nivel— y vaya que Touya es muy sobreprotector— el solo asintió– bueno Srta. Me retiro tengo que volver a la fiesta, muchas gracias y ojala se la pase bien en compañía de su amigo— lo mire ahora yo confusa— aguarde…— pero era demasiado tarde, el solo se fue y me dejo con la palabra en la boca…. No sé qué sucedió pero parecía molesto, pero no sabía a qué se debía tanta confusión.

No sabía si volver a la fiesta o regresar a casa, después de todo Tomoyo no me extrañaría, pero había cierto misterio en aquel hombre que decidí aventurarme y disculparme por algo que abre dicho que lo hizo sentir incomodo….

Volví a la fiesta y ahora encontré a Tomoyo y estaba con Eriol, me pareció muy guapo aunque el antifaz cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, sus ojos azules destacaban al igual que una bella sonrisa, que cautivaba a cualquiera.

—no sé porque tardarse tanto casi es media noche, y aun no te presento al primo de Eriol— dijo Tomoyo— descuida cariño al parecer Syaoran no está o está perdido con alguna Srta. de esta velada— dijo Eriol, algo me parecía repugnante a ese comentario, muy desagradable como podía haber hombres así por el mundo— perdóname Tomoyo, pero me ocurrió un accidente con un joven y tuve que ayudarlo— dije de pronto, ella solo sonrió al igual que Eriol.— oh mira cariño ahí viene Syaoran y como dije.. Acompañado— y mis ojos debían estar mintiendo o alucinando, era ese hombre …. De hace unos minutos al que yo ayude tomado del brazo de una sensual rubia con escaso vestido, una parte de mí se enfureció y aparte mi mirada de ellos y tome de mi champagne, cosa que nunca hago, ósea beber en esa cantidad y tan poco tiempo…

—Syaoran, ¿porque tardaste mucho?— dijo Eriol un poco intrigado— discúlpame Eriol, pero he tenido un accidente con cierta tonta que tuve que cambiar mi atuendo— dijo tocándose la camisa verde que yo le había obsequiado — y en el transcurso conocí a esta bella Srta.— el seguía abrazándola con mucho amor— ya decía yo que esos gustos en vestimenta no son los tuyos, a decir verdad te vez decente— Eriol se burló y no aguantaba más mi enojo— Sakura,¿ te encuentras bien?— dijo mi prima y por primera vez el me miro, y estaba un poco sorprendido— oh, Syaoran, te presento a la prima de Tomoyo, ella es Sakura— pronto le ofrecí mi mano– él es Li, Syaoran— el solo tomo mi mano— mucho gusto Sr. Li y disculpe si no es de su agrado su atuendo, procurare no tropezar la próxima vez— lo deje sorprendido y pronto me retire sin voltear atrás, Eriol y Tomoyo seguían riendo de la escena y yo pronto me adentre al bar, seguía tomando.

Después de varias copas mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, estaba a punto de caer cuando una mano me sujeto— perdone... Yo— voltee y los mismos ojos ámbares— suélteme, Sr. Li— dije de pronto— el solo rio y — al parecer nos volvemos a encontrar Sakura— dijo tan sensual, mi nombre en sus labios se escuchaba tan bien y tan seductor, ladee mi cabeza y estaba por irme cuando me tomo de la muñeca— quería invitarla a bailar ¿ qué dice? Un baile, para hacer las paces— dijo con tanta sensualidad, pero antes de que me negara, me di cuenta que estaba en la pista y sobre todo a la mitad de ella, tomo con una mano mi cintura y estábamos tan cerca que olía su perfume, su aroma… tan seductor, embriagante o posiblemente fue el alcohol, me guiaba con tanta facilidad, al término de la canción, nos dirigimos hacia el balcón y ahí me senté bajo la luz de la luna.

—Veo que aún no llega su amigo— indago un poco— a decir verdad no es un amigo— dije de pronto, el solo se alejó un poco y veía hacia el cielo oscuro— ya veo, pero me he de preguntar porque la dejaría sola, acaso no me decía que la amaba— dijo— yo también me lo pregunto— sabía que Touya llegaría tarde, pero porque dejarme sola y más a fin de año.— perdone no debí decir eso— dijo el disculpándose— solo negué con la cabeza.

Estábamos en un silencio sepulcral me levantaba pero al parecer los fuegos artificiales empezaban a salir uno a uno, indicando el inicio del año nuevo… el solo me acerco a él y veíamos las luces en el cielo, era tan hermoso, sus manos en mi cintura provocaban en mi un fuego indescriptible que me llevaban al éxtasis, cuando terminaron el me susurro en mi oído— Feliz año Sakura— eso me produjo un sonrojo— Feliz año Sr. Li— estábamos acercándonos más y más cuando sus labios tocaron los míos y empezó un deleite en ellos, salían ahora fuegos artificiales de mi interior, nos separamos por falta de aire, pero mi cara estaba roja.

Y de pronto todo se nublo vi a Li en el piso debido a que mi hermano apareció y le propino un tremendo golpe en el rostro — Aléjate de ella Li— solo dijo él y pronto me arrastro con el hacia la salida más cercana— vi como él se levantaba y mis ojos llorosos de miedo de preocupación, como se atrevía Touya a hacerme eso…

Prácticamente me arrastro hacia el carro y me llevo a casa, me baje tan pronto y me fui a mi habitación, nunca se lo perdonaría a Touya lo que hizo, yo era suficiente mayorcita para decir a quien besar y a quien no, estaba tan enojada que no salí por varios días hasta que me aparecí en el trabajo, Touya trataba de arreglar las cosas, pero no podía simplemente olvidar esa escena en mi vida.

Ese lunes me concentraba en el trabajo, pero era inevitable oír los rumores que venían desde arriba y no me gusto lo que oía, mi secretaria Rika me contaba al parecer que mi hermano tuvo una disputa hace unos días porque vio besándose al Sr. Li con su prometida, con razón mi hermano le propino el golpe, al parecer mi hermano ya tenía razones con anterioridad para golpearlo y al parecer Li no es un santo como yo deseaba que fuera. Estaba un poco molesta que decidí después de varias suplicas de mi hermano aceptar su oferta a comer, me dispuse a salir a comer subí varios pisos ya que estaba en el 3 y el casi en el 30, Salí del elevador y salude a Nakuru con una sonrisa y entre a su despacho sin anunciarme, al parecer no se encontraba, al poco tiempo Nakuru entro con café y galletas, lo se me consentía demasiado Nakuru.

Cuando salía ella, escuche como alguien le hablaba y entro con brusquedad a la oficina de mi hermano — lo esperare, retírate— oía como le daba órdenes a ella, se percató de mi presencia y no podía creer que me lo encontrara, aunque sabía que tenía que topármelo algún día, ver su cara con un gran moretón en su ojo izquierdo me hicieron sentir lastima — perdón, creí que estaría sola la oficina— estaba un poco disgustado— lamento incomodarte, y sobre todo lamento lo que hizo Touya no debió reaccionar así— dije de pronto, el solo me miro con confusión— pero creo que te lo tenías bien merecido, ya que besaste a su prometida— dije con el corazón casi roto y desecho — el solo me miro con furia — tal vez ella también deseaba que la besara— dijo con altanería, como se atrevía a decir eso, si Nakuru es una mujer ejemplar, olvide decirlo aparte de ser la secretaria, su mano derecha es su prometida.

Estaba indignada y furiosa, en ese mismo momento entro Touya con Eriol y cabe decir que mi hermano no se esperaba verme al igual que Li, y solo Eriol sonreía por la escena vista.

—Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?— dijo Touya un poco confuso— acepte tu cita a comer, pero a decir verdad, he perdido el apetito— voltee a ver a Li, y el solo se sulfuro —¿ le has hecho algo Li?— dijo de pronto mi hermano—se estaban poniendo muy enojados los dos, debí callarme, pero me era imposible hacerlo— nada Kinomoto— dijo con tanta dificultad. Estaba por irme cuando — ¿Qué se te ofrece en mi oficina Li?— dijo mi hermano con rapidez y yo quería oír la respuesta—Solo quería informarte que dentro de las normativas de la empresa LKH está prohibido tener relaciones extracurriculares y espero la renuncia lo antes posible de tu prometida— estaba furiosa, acaso Nakuru, lo sabía y Touya igual, sabía que esas normas eran anticuadas, pero desde cuando ellos como dueños aceptaban eso — descuida Li, lo tendrás dentro de unos días, ya lo he platicado con ella y si es todo me disculpas, tengo que salir a comer con Sakura— me tomo del brazo y me arrastro de nuevo por todo el recibidor, y otra vez al elevador, cuando se iba cerrando vi la cara de furia de Li y la cara de Eriol un tanto con risa.

Fuimos a comer mi hermano y yo, y no dejaba de disculparse, a lo cual le dije que lo tenía bien merecido, el me miro un poco confuso, pero no volvió a tocar el tema, volvimos a la empresa y mi oficina estaba como siempre silenciosa y con mucho trabajo, estaba trabajando arduamente cuando recibí ordenes de ir al piso 30 pero a la oficina del Sr. Li. Estaba un tanto preocupada por lo que pasaría a continuación, pero como él dijo la vida personal no debe inmiscuirse la laboral, tome valor y partí de nuevo hacia las alturas.

Cuando llegue Chiharu la otra secretaria se extrañó de verme ahí, me dio paso a la oficina y cabe decir que la oficina era algo prepotente muy tosca para mi gusto, y detrás del escritorio estaba Li sin verme.

—Me mandó llamar Sr. Li— dije de pronto, el solo giro y me señalo un documento sobre su escritorio— tómalo— lo leí con cautela y ahí estaba la normativa, al parecer cualquiera de los dueños es decir Touya, Eriol o Li podían tomar la decisión de despedir a quien incumpliera con los deberes— no se para que me llamaste, esto no me concierne a mí, Touya puede— el solo volteo de nuevo y golpeo su escritorio de madera— así que siempre estas detrás de él, dime que le viste a ese patán— dijo con furia, estaba desconcertada, pero de algo estaba segura, no quería oír mas a ese hombre, Salí furiosa de la oficina y solo entre a la mía y me desplome.

Al cabo de unos días, olvide aquel asunto con Li y toda esa situación, me hacía daño a mí, no le comente nada a Touya porque sería darle la razón a Li, estaba al pendiente de un proyecto de publicidad cuando Rika me llamo— Rika, ya te lo dije estoy muy ocupada, no me pases llamadas— pero ella de inmediato entro a mi oficina sin tocar— perdóname Saura, pero Touya está peleándose con Li en el piso 30 y dice Nakuru que es una urgencia– dijo de pronto y no dude y subí por elevado VIP, que nunca se usa, saque mi tarjeta y llegue lo más rápido, me adentre entre la multitud que veía la escena….

Vi como Touya y Li se golpeaban mutuamente, se veían rasgados de los trajes y había mucha sangre en la alfombra— ¿pero que les sucede a ustedes dos?— dije de pronto y los dos me miraron avergonzados, como niños chiquitos tome a cada uno de las orejas y los metía la oficina, claro los mande a un rincón a cada uno — Nakuru, tráeme un botiquín— cerré la puerta y ahí estaba frente a ellos como si fuera su madre— Bien ¿ quién me dirá que sucede?—ninguno hablaba hasta que por fin Touya suspiro y — Golpe a Li porque beso a mi prometida—bueno eso no era novedad, pero ya lo había golpeado o ¿no?— pero que acaso no lo habías golpeado anteriormente— dije— exacto, es lo mismo que le dije yo— dijo Li y los ojos de Touya se encendieron de nuevo— Basta los dos, ustedes son amigos si no mal lo recuerdo y sobre todo son compañeros de trabajo así que discúlpense los dos— dije de pronto— perdón— los dos se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

En ese preciso momento entro Nakuru y Touya solo volteo la cara, veo que hay más aquí —Nakuru, podrías explicarle a Touya porque besaste a este Don Juan o mejor dicho porque te beso— señale a Li, el solo me miro sorprendido y Nakuru un poco pálida— yo no quiero escuchar sus excusas, ella debió decirme antes que Li— dijo mi hermano y fulmine con la mirada a Li, como se atrevía a hacer eso—¿ porque le dijiste que Nakuru te beso, conociéndote tú la besaste? o ¿ estoy en un error?— dije ahora furiosa— a decir verdad nunca he besado a Nakuru— dijo Li de pronto— eso me alivio, pero de pronto comprendí que era una mentira – vamos, no vengas ahora con mentiras, toda la empresa lo sabe y no solo eso me lo confesaste en tu oficina– dijo mi hermano ahora agarrando su camisa— juro que no bese a Nakuru, yo bese a Sakura— dijo Li, a lo cual me sonroje un poco— Ni me lo recuerdes que te partiré de nuevo la cara– dijo mi hermano— lo aleje de Li y me puse en medio— Hermano debes tranquilizarte un poco, no permitiré que golpees a Li por besarme — dije enojada —¿ él es tu hermano? — Dijo de pronto Li—¿ quién creías que era Touya o mejor dicho que pensabas que era de Touya?— dije con confusión— pensé que eras su prometida— bueno eso si no me lo esperaba.

—Aguarda, cuando te pregunte del beso con mi prometida… pensaste que Sakura— dijo Touya y pronto empezó a reír— no le veo lo gracioso— dije de pronto—¿ que acaso no lo ves hermanita, Li es un tonto que pensó que tú eras mi prometida y pensó que te había besado a ti?— después lo comprendí. Vi a Li y él estaba un poco feliz con esa sangre en su rostro, lo tome de la muñeca y lo arrastre hasta su oficina, cerré con seguro la puerta y —¿ puedes explicarme ahora?— le dije a Li.

Li se sentó y yo junto a él, no me importo oír los golpes en la puerta de mi hermano así como las amenazas que daba— Ese día de la fiesta dijiste que esperabas a alguien especial, más que un amigo, así que pensé que era tu novio, me llene de rabia y estaba con esa mujer rubia de la fiesta— como no recordarlo— después sucedió lo del baile y sentí una conexión contigo y te bese y después Kinomoto me golpeo y creí que era tu prometido o eso pensaba yo— dijo avergonzado— y ¿ quién te dijo eso?— el suspiro— Eriol…— todo ese enredo basto para ponerlo celoso o eso creía yo….

—¿ por eso actuaste mal conmigo todo este tiempo?... pero….¿Por qué?— dije un poco dudosa, él se levantó y pronto me miro con dulzura— porque desde que tropezaste conmigo sabía que tú eras la indicada para mí, me robaste el corazón con esos ojos esmeraldas y sobre todo sé que con ese beso despertaste mi vida— seguía sin creerlo— Tu Sakura eres mi todo…— unas lágrimas salieron de mi— perdona si te he molestado pero…— lo calle con un beso— yo también siento lo mismo Syaoran— y pronto volvimos a retomar el beso.

La puerta era golpeada ahora con más intensidad, pero no saldría por mucho tiempo — ¿y ahora que haremos Sr. Li?— dije de pronto, el sonrió y— después de que tu hermano me vuelva a golpear que tal si la invito a salir Srta. Kinomoto— lo bese y pronto la puerta se abrió. Cabe decir que mi hermano casi mata a Li pero bueno, esa noche decidí cenar con él en su departamento o mejor dicho darle yo de cenar ya que no sentía sus mejillas…

Después de eso Syaoran y yo estamos juntos y ahora hace un año de eso, volvimos a la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa y esta vez llevo un vestido corte sirena dorado, estamos frente al balcón y el se arrodilla de pronto y saca una diminuta caja— oh, no puede ser— dijo un poco nerviosa y veo una sortija en forma de corazón con un diamante esmeralda— ¿te casarías conmigo Sakura?— y solo asiento y me arrojo a sus brazos, sellando el momento con un beso….

No cabe duda que las fiestas de fin de año me traen muchas sorpresas, y los próximos años los compartiré con mi nuevo esposo Syaoran Li… que tanto lo amo.

**FIN**

Espero les haya gustado me despido, es un fic corto y espero sus reviews, más de rato les dejare la continuación de venganza x amor ….. y sobre todo espero que hayan pasado un feliz año


End file.
